Page RP: Kuzon vs. the 14th Saiyan, an Unforgettable Battle!
Kuzon vs. the 14th Saiyan, an Unforgettable Battle! is fight/spar between Kuzon and . 'Episode 1' (Arishok Frieza) The 14th Saiyan makes his trip to the Lookout via Dimensional Time Wave. He then procceded to walk to the Lookout Houses then stops to look around. "Hmm.. I wonder where he is, haven't seen Kuzon since the Draxon invasion." he thinks to himself. "Sounds like it's gunna be fun fighting one of the Original Lookout Crew members. I can't wait my test my skills." (TheLoneNord) Kuzon is on the Lookout chopping wood, and stacking it in a giant metal container. He finishes chopping, picks up Kuzisa and plays Nosie with her. He is about to enter the Lookout Kitchen to wash dishes and he noticed 14th Saiyan, looking bored. Kuzon hasn't fought in almost a week, and needs a little spar. In this case, big. Kuzon walks to 14th and asks him "I notice you talking about fighting. I guess we could, but far from here. Where?" (Arishok Frieza) "Yes I was. I am The 14th Saiyan" he finishes says putting out a hand. "Alright I know of a planet.." he takes Kuzon's hand as both of them arrive on a abandoned planet. "Here we are.." 14th jumps back about 32 yards then prepares himself for the worst. "Ready?" (TheLoneNord) "I would use "I was born ready" but that is overrused and unspecial like. More like, I AM ready." You hear a car engine reeving up. Kuzon blasts into Super Saiyan, and faces you. He flings at you, and rapidly kicks you in the face and smashes you in the gut into a nearby rock. Kuzon sends a huge Ki blast to destroy the rock, and then hurdles a boulder at you surrounded by thousands of tiny Ki Blasts. Kuzon flies back and forms a Kamehameha. "Kamehameha!!" says Kuzon as he launches a normal sized Kamehameha wave at you while the boulder and ki blasts are also coming at you. (Arishok Frieza) 14th is spinning around in the air but then teleports again landing somewhere near Kuzon saying: "Ha! Just like I'd thought you'd be.. now it's MY TURN!" Suddenly the ground begins shaking violently as 14th's hair exends outward. Thousands upon thousands of lightining comes crashing down from the sky as the planet was slightly begin to tear apart from the power of his transformation. The lightning from the sky merges into one as a giant bolt the size of the empire state building crashes down as half the planet goes white. Eventually it all cleared up after about 4 minutes or so and there was The 14th Saiyan, standing there in his form, holding up a green energy sphere with white. "Let me show you thing are done." In a flash Kuzon was sent flying away as 14th pursued him down. "HAAAAA!" 14th swung his fist by 50 times the speed of light into Kuzon's chest then finished with the kick downward as Kuzon faceplanted deep into the planet. The energy sphere from his hand then turned into a supernova as he held it above his head waiting for Kuzon to recover. (TheLoneNord) Kuzon, though he is affected, stands up from the ground, crouched over like a damned monkey due to that punch, and has his shirt Gi ripped. "You ripped my Gi, boy. That proves you at least have some potential." Kuzon tears off his shirt, and shows his muscles and body. Kuzon flies in the air and launches a Super Blast at you, kicks across sending a thousand electric Ki waves at you, and then pull out a Neon Mace and swings it at your face. Kuzon smashes you in the gut and kicks you in the neck onto the ground behind you. (Arishok Frieza) The mace makes contact cutting a piece of his armor as the supernova flew away from his hand then as Kuzon delivered the final kick, he after images away appearing behind Kuzon firing his Rapid Fire Poly Energy Blast Volley 'that causes car tire sized explosions across Kuzon's body then through the smoke he moves swiftly times and socks him in the face. '(TheLoneNord) Kuzon flies back and skids on the ground, but immediately gets up, angry and serious. Kuzon grabs his arm on the last sock, swings him around into a rock. Kuzon sends a massively huge Ki shockwave at him and the rock. Kuzon grabs 14th's neck and smashes him on the ground. He picks him up, and throws him on the ground, skidding his back and then sends massive huge car-sized explosions point blank at 14th, lying on the ground under Kuzon's boot. (Arishok Frieza) 14th skids across the ground, as the smoke on the his body fades, parts of his clothing is ripped, then flips up into the air as he teleport via instant transmission and spin kick Kuzon in the face then the second after that he raises both hands above his head as another supernova appears. He fires his Flash Bottom Feeder 'as Kuzon is ingulfed in a massive explosion. He then created 3 other ki spheres from his hands juggling them around. '(TheLoneNord) DAMAGE LEVEL = 4/50 Kuzon gets up slowly, his mouth bleeding and looks at 14th. He licks the blood off, rolls back and forms 3 Ki spheres the same. He dangles them and then launches them 5,000,000MPH at 14th, from 10 feet away. Kuzon flies to avoid the explosion, and flies into the clouds and picks up 14th by his tail. He flips him up and smashes him in the face rapidly and kicks him to Earth. "100X KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Kuzon sends a massively huge Kamehameha at 14th, and then goes Supreme Super Saiyan. "If this is too much, tell me." (Arishok Frieza) 14th recovers from Kuzon's hits as he gets up then screams as he began to swats the 100x Kamehameha. The beam makes a sharp noise(like the one when Vegeta swatted away Zarbon's attack on Namek). Then he goes full power Zen Saiyan as he flashes away.The moment Kuzon blinked was the same moment he was to his right socking him in the jaw then says: "Nope.. and you should see what I have done with the After-image Technique." Suddenly 14th was there, then he was behind him, then he was all around. He had made over a million image of himself. In another flash Kuzon was kick in the face as 14th flew past him saying: BULLSEYE! (TheLoneNord) Kuzon stood there looking everywhere repeatedly each second, confidently but seriously. He teleported outside and almost got hit again but dodged it. Kuzon formed a huge Black Bolt in his hands (lightning bolt), and shot it through each finger at every one of them. The thick shocks hit the right one, and blased 14th to the ground, where Kuzon flew over and groundpounded on his chest. Kuzon picked up 14th, and threw him against a cliff wall, and punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. Kuzon threw 14th to the ground and blasted him across it to a rock. He picked up 14th, threw him and launches rapid Ki Blasts at him, as well as a Super Ball. He teleports to him, rams his knee in his gut so hard it creates a shockwave, and smashes 14th in the face and back of the neck. He throws 14th on the ground against a boulder. (Arishok Frieza) After the boulder slam, 14th used Wild Sense as he spin kicked Kuzon in the gut then using both of his hands he slam him into the dirt. 14th grabbed his foot throwing him away as he went through his Dimensional Time portal appearing seconds later behind him. 14th then prepares to fire a Quake Con Breaker(not the full power one just the regular one). (TheLoneNord) Kuzon notices this. He looks at your forming technique and forms a shield around himself, and his aura grows like fire and sparks. "Supreme Super Saiyan 2!" Kuzon fires a huge ass blue swirl blast at 14th, and smash kicks him to the ground, picks him up, punches him in the neck and kicks him away, 100 feet. He sends a giant Firecracker explosion quickly, and smashes it down on 14th's chest (who is on the ground) creating a huge explosion. (Arishok Frieza) 14th goes through his Dimensional Time Wave portal as Kuzon's finally punch causes debris to smack him in the face. 14th appears to his left as he pre-fired another Flash Bottom Feeder then a second one the minute after. From space 1/4 of the planet was fading away as debris was going into space. The planet shaking violently due to the explosion. "I maybe weaker than you but my fighting skills and serious-ness as a warrior is what keeps me sane at night... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His aura started to glow again as he created a super explosion wave from his body. Random ki spheres flew as they exploded miles away. From space the planet could be seen littered with explosions. (TheLoneNord) Kuzon, torn up and bloody, cleans himself off and gets in a stance. He powers up to Supreme Super Saiyan 6, sending a huge ass shockwave destroying another half of the planet, his hair grows long and turns green, and lighting sparks so thick it can hit someone. He teleports immediately and appears next to 14th. He kicks him across the planet and smashes him in the face. He shoves 14th into the ground and stomps on him. He grabs 14th by the hair and smashes him on a sharp boulder, kicks him on the ground, and smashes the boulder on him. He blows the boulder away with a one handed huge Ki blast point blank that makes a huge explosion. Kuzon flips back onto a cliff, raises his hands, and the entire cliff explodes and comes down (like in 9/11). (Arishok Frieza) 14th realized that Kuzon was borderline sensable now even his zen saiyan form. At the last second from the debris, 14th zips past Kuzon with a knee to the face then in a flash his assaults him 600 times across his body finishing with a Rapid Fire Poly Energy Blast Volley so quickly that it looked like he never moved(He can fire this attack 2000 times the speed of light though here its only 500). From Kuzon's view he was getting thrashed around from the explosions with the planet shredding in toe. (TheLoneNord) Kuzon shreads in the dirt of what is left of the crumbling planet. He is on the ground, and stands up, the weight of his huge SSSJ6 body and hair flowing. He blasts into Negative Mode, and turns invisible. 14th is all of a sudden picked up and smashed on the ground and smashes in the face with Kuzon's huge fist, but 14th can't see anything since Kuzon is in the negative world. Kuzon kicks 14th, smashes him in the gut and kicks his ass to the top of a huge cliff, about to fall down on the crumbling planet. Kuzon blasts a huge ass Neon Planet Smasher at the cliff, destroying it into millions of pieces, and 14th is in a pile of it on ground level. Kuzon is not affected by the pieces blowing into his face, they are disenigrated. Kuzon blasts the pile of ash with flaming, scorching hot fire, melting all of the pieces, and is about to melt 14th's armor. 'Episode 2' (Arishok Frieza) Wondering what was going on 14th made the attempt to blast away the fiery pit with his energy. He acended up into the air after fireing a reasonable ki blast then zoom forward 1000 times the speed of light through a DTW portal as it closed soon after. "Dammit" saying that as he stopped himself(btw Kuzon cannot enter this unless 14th teaches him the technique himself). "I couldn't seen him. Let alone see him coming..." he let a hard sigh. He was mostly hurt he had cuts, scraps and a few brushes from the slams he took from Kuzon. As he continued to check himself he held his side feeling the sharp pain. "Dammit he is just too powerful.. hmm." He thinks again.. then he gets an idea . "Alright.. how about this.." he moves his hand forward as his DTW portal, viewing the planet from all angles. "Okay okay.. if fire this right he should get hit by ONE of them at least." Kuzon who was invisible still no idea where 14th was, would probably see portals from all around open up. In a flash the planet was surrounded by DTW portals as trillions of semi-powerful supernovas poured outward flying all, impying that 14 was trying to it Kuzon by blind fire. (TheLoneNord) Kuzon stood there while the dust from the freezing planet blew through his invisible hair. He seen the Supernovas, and instantly went elite. Kuzon flew in the sky and screamed and released a huge amount of energy, making a 10 foot thick force field all around him with lightning around, and burrowed into the planet like a groundhog. Kuzon realized he could take them on, and stormed out through the ground. He put his arms out, his muscles expanded. He yells releasing a super huge powerful shockwave all around the Planet, the Supernovas keep coming and Kuzon takes them on, he fills them with positive energy, and releases a super-powerful energy wave, sending all the Supernovas OFF of the planet into space, where they explode. People on Earth with sunglasses looking in the sky: Ohhh...pretty. Kuzon lands on the planet, and goes back into normal mode. (Arishok Frieza) 14th who had finally check to see if his trick worked, notcies that the area was quiet. He left his DTW portal flying down to Kuzon about 30ft away. He spat some blood out, keeping his eyes trained on Kuzon as he spoke: "I guess... I have some long work ahead of me." Kuzon watches as 14th also returned to base. He put out a hand. (TheLoneNord) Kuzon stands in front of 14th, and descends to Super Saiyan. He shakes 14th's hand. "Maybe another time, because I am feeling tired now heh, and we just got out of the Universe thingy, which wore my body out, same as SSSJ6. But I am getting used to it and training in it. Thank you." Kuzon teleports to Earth, and he walks in and sits on the couch with Helena and his kids, while Kuzek and Kuzisa are fighting over a Barbie doll and Kuzon Jr. and Kuza are eating potato chips watching Spongebob-chan. (Arishok Frieza) 14th nodded in respect to Kuzon, waving goodbye then he opened up his Dimensional Time Wave portal to New Vegeta, returning to his wonderful cuddling sessions with his soon-to-be-wife Lamp. ---- END ---- Category:Page RP Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II